


can't get enough of you (you're under my skin)

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Oops, are these characteristics of sadism?, in the most abstract manner possible, yes they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiff did have feelings that could be quantified as affection for his fellow – travelers?  Housemates?  Companions?  Nevermind.  ~Hat Pack Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get enough of you (you're under my skin)

Smiff did have feelings that could be quantified as affection for his fellow – travelers? They didn’t tend to travel much anymore, content to explore and build and create. Housemates? Companions? Nevermind.

That is to say, though he often professed to a desire to murder them and destroy their creations, he really did try his best (sometimes?) to keep them safe. Well, okay, sometimes he liked to push them off of cliffs and into lava pits and leave them on their own to deal with swarms of creepers. But in a world where death means nothing more than temporary inconvenience, how priceless was it to be able to see the look of surprise and hear the screeches of anger and have them back to push and shove and (in Trott’s case) whine about how mean he was?

All right: he’ll level with you. He loved how squirmy and complain-y they got. It kept things interesting. There’s just something about the catch in Trottimus’ voice when Smiff’s able to find something that really hurts that Smiff just can’t get enough of. And the telltale squawk in Ross’ voice when one of his buildings is destroyed never fails to cause a sense of wellbeing to unfurl in Smiff’s gut.

The thing that he doesn’t quite get is why they still seem to hang around him.

Yes, Smiff would be – not sad, more like, uh, uncomfortable? – if they really were to leave him on his own, but sometimes he just thinks why? They get along well enough by themselves. It’s not like they need him to survive, or anything (quite the contrary, these days). Sometimes he wonders if they’ve just forgotten that they aren’t so desperately outnumbered like they were back in the Skylands days, so it hasn’t occurred to them that they’d be just fine without him. When he thinks about it, maybe he should tell them, remind them that hey, you know how I just blew up your workstation and half the building with it? You could just tell me to go.

But he doesn’t.

Because he lied before. He would be really sad if they were to leave him alone. He doesn’t have the words for that kind of sadness, because it wouldn’t even be an emotion anymore. It would be a part of him that’s just suddenly gone. And worst yet he’d spend all his time thinking about them together, them getting along wonderfully now that Smiff’s gone.

Smiff hasn’t had a lot of friends in his life. What he has learned, having these two friends, is that he is a very jealous friend. The thought of them and their content explosion-less existence makes him seethe inside, his innards twisting up into knots.

Friends? Eh, he means housemates. Ex-traveling companions. Acquaintances.

Whatever they are, it doesn’t matter as long as they’re his things. So he’ll keep poking and prodding and they’ll keep whinging and yelling and they’ll forget to ask themselves why he’s still here.

Forever? Yeah. That’s the plan.


End file.
